Creative or Corruptive?
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Just when things were getting back to normal, Pitch decides to make another appearance, but this time his power is coming from a different source; a far more powerful one. Due to this new power Man in Moon has chosen a new Guardian. He may not be very well known to the human world, but he does have a special power and center. But which side will he use it for? JackxTooth shipping.
1. Chapter 1: New Guardian

**I've noticed that each of the Guardians holds a special part of what it's like to be a kid.**

**Jack Frost(Fun): Let's face it, if you haven't had much fun, then you probably aren't having the best childhood. You need to have fun. If you don't… then how do you plan to live your life?**

**Santa/North(Wonder): Kids always has something that fills them will wonder. Something that sparks something that can grow to something larger. Who knows, maybe that one things can lead you to where you need to go.**

**Tooth(Memories): The memories you want to remember the most are the ones of your childhood. Memories of friends, family, school(well not many people are totally psyched about that one) the list goes on and on.**

**Sandy(Dreams): I'm not just talking about the ones you have while you sleep. I'm also talking about the ones you have about what you want to be when you're older. If you want to continue with your life, it's nice to have something to aim for. Even if it is just something you once dreamed about. *Chuckles***

**Bunny(Hope): And lastly the Old Easter Kangaroo. Well kids are always hoping for something aren't they. It may even be for something small, but they're always hoping for something. *Chuckles* Even if it's the perfect gift for Christmas(oh the irony).**

**You see they all have something important, but ever since the movie came out. I notice that there was one aspect of children that **_**wasn't**_** talked about in the movie. Which is surprising, because to me, what I'm talking about is what I think is the most important part of a kid.**

**So I've elected myself to be the newest Guardian. What I am the Guardian of? Well I'll see if you can figure it out for yourself.**

**Well enough of my blabbering; on with the story. There will be some Rainbow Snowcone shipping in this, I don't care what you say. Tooth was definitely showing signs that she felt something for the Guardian of Fun, and it **_**isn't**_** just about his teeth.**

**PS: One more thing, if you enjoy this story, you have the Guardian of Cupcakes to thank for encouraging me to write this. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

A 6ft rabbit was bounding through the Warren pleased with himself; Easter was still a few months away, but he had gotten a great head start this year, now he was checking to make sure his little 'goggies' were secure. It's not that he didn't doubt that they weren't, but after what happened before the last Easter, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Looks like that's the last of this batch." He commented. He turned around to see one more coming towards him, "Why weren't you with the others?" he asked and picked up the small egg. It had a beautiful design like all of his eggs, but this one was different.

It was mainly a bright crystal blue with marks that were all colors of the rainbow. There were an unbelievable mix of colors, but they all seemed to blend together amazingly. He examined the egg to notice there was a main design on the other side of the egg. He turned it over to see a golden cursive 'L' surrounded by small twisting threads that seemed to be moving, stretching from the two sides of the design were a pair of golden wings.

"Well aren't you a beauty." He said admiring the egg, but he was curious as to who made it. Little did he know, that hidden behind the rock, someone was watching the large bunny admiring the egg he created. Smiling he got away quickly to avoid being seen.

* * *

"Everyone, Christmas is only few days away, and we still have work to do. So get to it!" the large, yet jolly, Russian man shouted throughout his workshop while trying not to step on his elves, "Always under boot." He muttered to himself. He came to the door in his office and walked in hoping to sit down for a few minutes.

He sat down in a chair reached for a plate of cookies next to him. "Wait, I did not order cookies." he said as he picked up the first one. He couldn't tell was kind of a cookie it was, but really smelled good. It was a perfect golden brown, and had an unfamiliar design. A golden cursive 'L' with a pair of golden wings coming out of it.

He took a bit and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was crunchy on the outside and chewy on the inside, an explosion of flavors burst in his mouth. He savored the flavor and finished the tasty treat, "This is good," he commented. He turned his head when he thought he heard the window close. He didn't see anybody and the window looked secure. He shrugged, "Probably nothing."

* * *

But it was something, someone was watching him eat the cookie. Smiling he left the scene without getting detected.

* * *

While inside North grabbed a second cookie when one of his yetis came in, without knocking, "What is news now?" he asked the yeti. The yeti told him, "What? The Globe again?" out of habit he grabbed his sword and followed the yeti.

North was ready to kick some of the elves away with how close they were to being completely crushed. North looked at the giant globe. The lights were flickering, "This is not right?" he said just as a wind blew through the workshop. Just like before, black sand crawled its way around the globe until the entire surface was nothing but a swirl of black sand.

"_You thought you stopped me?" _and ominous and familiar voice echoed through the building. The sand dispersed only to form a shadow of a familiar person, _"You've stopped nothing. You've only stalled your ultimate demise!"_ The sand completely vanished.

"Make preparations," North said to no one in particular, "We're going to have company." He reached and twisted the switch to release the Guardian Call.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Jamie you can do better than that." The Guardian of Fun called and he threw snowballs at his favorite believer.

"Hey it's not fair with you making a snowball every three seconds." Jamie said as he threw a snowball. Jamie sounded annoyed, but he couldn't hide the big smile on his face. This continued for a few more minutes before Jamie needed to rest. "So why couldn't any of the others play with us?" he asked Jack.

"Well kiddo you know how busy they are, it is North's busiest time of year." He laughed, "Besides North is too big of a target to have a snowball fight with." They both laughed.

"Don't let him hear you say that, you might get on the Naughty List." Jamie reminded.

"Are you kidding me, he's _way_ too busy to worry about what I'm doing." As is a response to Jack's words he sees the aurora borealis pulse across the sky. The Guardians were being summoned, he hoped it wasn't because North heard him. "Well Jamie I gotta go, duty calls." He said as he grabbed his staff and took off into the air the wind carrying him toward the North Pole.

* * *

Jack used the wind to open a window and flew right in surprising a few yetis, "There he is." Jack turned to see a familiar face, "Jack Frost, you are first to show up, but I'm sure others will arrive soon." North led him to the Globe Room.

"So how are preparations for Christmas coming?" Jack asked.

"Very good, are almost finished. Still have work to do, but is nearly done." North explained to the young Guardian. Jack was going to question more, but a familiar bunny burst through the door covered in snow.

"North can ya please allow me to use my tunnels to enter your workshop?" Bunny asked, "Cause I can't feel my feet after running through the snow." He finished as he shook the snow out of his fur.

"Aw c'mon Bunny," Jack said, "A little snow never hurt anyone." He added in a joking matter.

"Oh rack off ya bloody show pony," he grumbled. It was then that Sandy floated in.

"Sandy, it's good to see you," North greeted. Sandy showed some Sandy images over his head, "I know you're pretty busy, but this is pretty serious."

"I wonder what it is now?" Jack asked, "I still have a lot of snow to bring."

Bunny chuckled, "You still have work to do? Now that's a laugh."

Jack glared at him, "Hey kids are always hoping for a White Christmas, you don't want me to crush those hopes now do you?" Bunny seemed to think about it for a minute, but before he could answer a multicolored Hummingbird hybrid fluttered in rambling about teeth. "Hey Tooth." Jack called out.

Tooth turned towards him and smiled, "Hi Jack," she said with a small, and barely noticeable dust of pink coming to her cheeks.

"Okay everybody here? now down to business." North said as he picked up a plate, "Cookie?"

"Sure I'll have one," Jack said as he picked one up, then he saw the design, "Wait North, these aren't _your_ cookies." He held up the cookie to reveal the winged cursive 'L'.

"Wait let me see that." Bunny said as he grabbed his own cookie, "I've seen this design before, it was on one of my eggs."

Sandy looked at the cookie and then the egg. Wondering what they could mean, then he saw the full moon coming into view and tried to get the other Guardians' attention. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"We'll worry about that later, listen." North said, "Pitch is back."

"What, him again?" Tooth asked, "I thought we took care of him last time."

"Yeah," Jack said agreeing with her, "We saw him get dragged away by his own Nightmares. How could get his strength back so quickly?" Sandy tried whistling, but all what came out was a sandy image of a music note.

"I don't know, but he's up it something." North said, "I feel it, in my belly." North batted his belly.

"Okay North, did you see Pitch, or was it just another shadow?" Bunny asked.

North rubbed the back of his head, "Well it was a shadow, but it spoke saying Pitch was back." North said.

"Okay hang you're telling me that we're gathered here because of your belly again?" Bunny asked.

"Here we go." Jack said and looked down and the cookie in his hand. Who did the symbol belong to? "Hey Tooth do you know who this symbol belongs to?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No but it somehow seems familiar." A jiggling noise sounded through the air, the four Guardians looked at Sandy who was now holding an elf. He dropped the elf, formed a moon over his head and pointed at the ceiling.

North looked, "Ah Man in Moon," he turned to the little man, "Sandy why didn't you say something?" Sandy blew sand out of his ears. "Tell us old friend, what is big news?" Man in Moon shined a bean through the window on a circle on the floor. A silhouette appeared, one that was more than familiar.

"It is Pitch." Bunny said.

Jack frowned, "He just never knows when to give up."

North shushed them, "Manny what must be done." The beam intensified and a blue crystal rose out of the ground.

"Um, what does this mean?" Jack asked.

"He is choosing a new Guardian." Tooth said.

"What? Another one?" Bunny asked, "I was just barely getting used to Frosty being a Guardian." Jack grumbled and Tooth let out a small giggle.

"I wonder who it is this time?" North asked. Sandy made a clover symbol to show he was thinking the Leprechaun. Tooth was think Cupid, it would be nice to have another girl Guardian. Bunny was begging that it wasn't the Groundhog. Jack was curious as to why Bunny didn't like the Groundhog, Jack just hoped whoever it was knows how to have fun.

The crystal began to glow and a figure began to show. The figure was a boy who looked around Jack's age. Nothing was visible about him except for a pair of wings on his back and something clutched in his right hand.

All the Guardians were a little confused, "Do you know who this is?" Jack asked.

"No." they all said, but Tooth seemed uncertain. Sandy had a question mark over his head. The image began to move, the boy moved whatever he was holding in his hand, which appeared to by a wand that looked a lot like a paintbrush and started to draw, his wand leaving a golden trail. When he was finished what he was drawing was shown to be a cursive capital 'L' with a pair of golden wings stretching from it.

Jack held up the cookie, it was a perfect match. "North who gave you these cookies?" he asked.

North shrugged, "No, he was sneaky. Came through window, left without a trace."

Jack turned towards Bunny, "Bunny who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. Think of the different spirits, use your imagination." Bunny said.

Tooth seemed to realize something, "That's it!" all the Guardians jumped, "I knew it was familiar."

"You know who this is?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded.

"Yes, he's an old friend." Jack felt a pang of jealousy, "He helped me design the memory containers for the teeth." They were shocked, he was an older spirit than they thought, "And I think I know where to find him."

"Then there's no time to waste. Everyone to the sleigh." North called. Jack smiled and Bunny groaned. From the shadows a Nightmare watched the five Guardians. Once she had learned the information she needed she vanished into the shadows.

* * *

When the Nightmare left the shadow she was in her master's lair. She walked to the tall dark figure standing in front of his globe, "What did you find out?" he asked. The Nightmare let out a series of sounds similar to a regular horse, "Another Guardian? Interesting…"he folded his arms and rubbed his chin, "Assemble a team of Nightmares. I think it's time to do some recruiting."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And scene, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like the Guardians aren't the only ones hoping to add this mysterious person to their company. It also seems that he has a previous history with Tooth.**

**Well anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try to continue to this when I can.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Found

**I'm back with another chapter, and I hope this one will get a little more attention that the last one did.**

**I than those of you that reviewed the first chapter.**

**FlightFeathers: You'll find out, but really whether or not this Guardian's center is something worth protecting in children can be opinionated. As for your idea, well you'll see soon enough.**

**8812epic: I will and I am doing so right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG; if I did I would make this story the sequel to the RotG movie once I finished it.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

North led his fellow Guardians to where he kept the sleigh, "So Tooth, what is destination?" North asked her.

"Well I'm still not entirely sure if he's who we're looking for," Tooth explained.

"Well, if he was just here," Jack said, "He couldn't have gotten too far. Unless he has some special way of traveling."

"Is better than nothing," North said as they came into the stabled and climbed into his sleigh.

* * *

The Nightmares were slightly restless as they walked around grunting at each other, "Enough!" a voice called, the Nightmares looked at their master, "We have a mission, the Man in the Moon has decided to challenge us by choosing a new Guardian." The Nightmare narrowed their glowing eyes, "Yes, but the exciting part is that the Guardians have no idea who and where this Guardian is, and here's something even more exciting." Pitch waited a bit before answering, "I do."

* * *

"North I think it's time we ask some other spirits if they've seen anybody like who we're looking for." Tooth suggested. They had been looking for a little more than an hour and still haven't found him.

"Wait," Bunny said, "I thought you knew where to look."

"I haven't seen him for a couple centuries, and I'm so busy collecting teeth that I usually don't catch up with friends very often. I can't even remember his name." Tooth defended.

"Well can you think of anybody that would know him?" Jack asked.

Sandy raised a hand. A sandy image of an arrow going through a heart appeared over his head. They immediately knew what he was talking about, "Cupid," they all said at the same time, save for Jack and Sandy.

"Cupid?" Jack asked.

"Cupid knows everybody, even the spirits. If anybody can tell us who and where we can find this guy is it's her." Tooth explained.

"Better study your French," Bunny said, "Cause we're going to Paris tonight." North laughed and pulled out a snow globe.

* * *

Traveling through North's Snow Globes was just as nauseating as Bunny remembered, "After this I'm never going back in this sleigh again."

"Aw come on Bunny," Jack said sounding like a kid you just got off of a rollercoaster, "Everyone loves the sleigh." North directed his reindeer to land the sleigh on a nearby building where nobody would see it. They got down from the roof with no problem at all.

"Okay let's hurry and get this over with." Bunny said and went to leave turned a corner only to bump into someone, "Hey watch where you're going." The other Guardian followed Bunny to see he had collided with another spirit. They could tell he was a spirit because he had the look of a teen-aged boy, and there aren't many teens that believe in the Easter Bunny. He was also in the shadows so they couldn't see him very well.

"Sorry I didn't see you until you slammed into me," the boy said as he was getting up trying to apologize, but Bunny really wasn't in a good mood.

"No I'm sorry that you're such a sightless, clumsy blowhard!" Bunny shouted. The Guardian tried to stop him, but the damage had already been done.

The boy seemed to glare at Bunny, "At least people don't confuse me for a kangaroo." He retorted, but while he was spitting fire. Bunny was spewing lava.

"That's probably because nobody can see you!" the Guardians cringed, especially Jack. That was rubbing salt into a deep wound right there. The teen didn't respond, just stormed away, but still kept to the shadows. When he was out of sight Bunny muttered, "Good riddance."

"I don't know Bunny," Tooth said, "You kind of went over the line with that last comment." She turned to the direction the teen left, "Maybe we should go and apologize."

"For what?" Bunny asked, "He deserved it for knocking me over."

"Well actually Bunny, you ran into him." Jack said.

"Jack is right," North said agreeing with him.

Bunny looked at Sandy who was giving him a disapproving look, "Look are we going to see Cupid or not?" Bunny started walking away and the others followed him.

* * *

From the shadows of an alley not too far away Pitch walked out of the shadows, "Oh this is priceless, almost too perfect." Pitch looked in the direction the teen and walked in, "They just gave him enough reason to hate the Guardians, and yet. He's the one they're trying to find… they're making my job much simpler." He said before walking in the direction he was looking.

* * *

"Okay so how do we find Cupid now?" Jack asked his fellow Guardians.

"I'm sure entrance is round here somewhere." North said as he started to look around, "Ah here." he walked towards a fountain in a park. He leaned toward the side of the fountain and pressed a small heart carved into it. There was a rumble and the fountain rose out of the ground to show an entrance to an elevator. North pressed the button and the door opened, "Come on."

North had trouble getting through the doorway, but he managed to fit through, the other Guardians easily followed him, the elevator was bigger on the inside then it looked. As soon as everyone was inside the doors closed and the elevator started to lower.

"So if there anything I should know about Cupid before I meet her?" Jack asked.

"Well first, her name isn't really Cupid." Tooth said, "It's Valentine Lovegood, but she prefers to go by Val. I also suggest you don't call her Cupid."

Jack nodded, "Anything I should be worried about."

Tooth smiled nervously, "Depends on what kind of music you like." Jack raised an eyebrow and North and Bunny chuckled to themselves.

"What?" Jack asked. It was then that the door opened.

* * *

Jack almost covered his ears. Now he saw what they were talking about when Tooth mentioned the music. Songs about romance and love flowed the area. He was okay with some of the songs, the Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato were okay, but it was when he Heard a One Direction song that he did mind it, One Direction wasn't his group.

Bunny laughed, "What's the matter Frosty, can't handle a little music?" he taunted. Jack was close to freezing him solid.

"Don't worry Jack," North said, "You get used to it."

"Val!" Tooth called out, "Are you here?"

"Tooth?" a female voice called. A winged teen-aged girl turned a corner and looked at the Guardians. Her face lit up, "Tooth!" she flew forward and the two spirits hugged each other, "It's so great to see you, it's been far too long. Letters and messages just aren't enough." She pulled away from the hug, "You usually only come during Valentine's Day. Why visit me so early?"

"Well it has to do with the Guardians." Tooth said and fluttered back to the others and Jack got a better look of Val.

She looked like a teen around Jack's age, so she looked around seventeen, but Jack was sure she's been a spirit far longer than that. Val was slightly shorter than Jack, but only by an inch or two. Her build was slightly thin, but it seemed to work with the slight curves she had, but jack not to stare too long at them. She had straight honey blonde that fell perfectly past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She had a pretty face with her dark green-grey eyes, long eyelashes and pink lips. She was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, red tights with a short pink skirt over them and pink shoes. Coming out of her back was a pair of feathered white wings.

She gave the Guardian a warm smile, "Hi North, hi Sandy, hi Bunny." She looked at Jack, "I'm guessing you're Jack Frost?" Jack nodded and Val smiled, "Tooth has told me a lot about you." Jack blushed and so did Tooth, "So what did I do to earn a visit from all five Guardians at once."

"Well it's actually very important." North said.

"Well then I wonder what it has to do with me." Val said before gasping, "You and Mrs. Claus aren't getting a divorce are you?" she asked.

"Yes- what? NO! Of course not," North said calming Val down a little, "We need to know if you know someone with this symbol." North showed her one of the cookies with the symbol on it. she took it and gave it a closer look. A smile came to her face.

"Yes I know who this symbol belongs to, I'm actually good friends with him." She said and the Guardians looked at her.

"Do you know where he lives?" Bunny asked.

She shook her head, "No sorry, it's a shame you didn't get her half an hour ago. He was just here." they looked at her with shock. "Maybe you ran into him on your way here and just didn't realize it was him." The Guardians realized something just as Val seemed to sense something, she waved a hand and I pink tablet with a red heart on the back appeared in her hand. She looked down at it "Wow, you'd be surprised at the amount of mistletoe this year." Val tabbed a few things on the screen and looked up at the pale guardians, "Hey what is it. You guys look like Death just paid you a visit?"

"I think Bunny literally ran into him on our way here." Jack said.

Val raised an eyebrow, "Well isn't that good?" she asks. Sandy shook his head.

"You see," North said, "Bunny may have gotten off on wrong foot with him."

"What happened?" Val asked.

"We'd love to tell you about it," Tooth said, "But we need to find him so we can apologize to him." Val smiled.

"Well don't worry, he's never one to hold a grudge," she said in a reassuring voice, "Unless someone makes fun of him for not having any believers." In seconds the Guardians were loading themselves into the elevator. Val was surprised by the hurry they were in, but she shrugged it off and looked down at her LovePad humming along to _'What Makes You Beautiful'_ as she walked away.

* * *

The teen-aged spirit walked down the road muttering sever inappropriate, yet somewhat accurate things about the Easter Bunny, "I can't believe they would just insult me like that." He said to himself, "Especially after what I did for Old Man North earlier."

"Yes, it is rather depressing isn't it?" a dark voice sounded from behind him, he stopped.

He turned around, "What do you want Pitch?" he question the Nightmare King.

Pitch gave him a friendly grin, "I just want to talk," he said, "You look like you could use a good chat after what you just went through. Also if you're interested, I have a bit of an offer for you."

The young spirit was interested, "What kind of offer?"

Pitch's smile grew bigger, "A chance to get back at the Guardians, get back at the Man in the Moon, and maybe get some believers as well." The teen looked up at the Moon. He looked like he was considering it.

"I don't know." He said uncertain.

"Listen, this is a golden opportunity," Pitch said, "You can't just wait for the Man in the Moon to give you your destiny. When he made you what you are now he probably only told you your name and that was it." the teen nodded, "So what is your answer?"

* * *

The Guardians practically flew out of the elevator when the door opened, "Okay as soon as we find him, you need to apologize Bunny." Jack said as he flew through the air.

"Okay I get it," Bunny said in an annoyed tone, "First we need to find him." Sandy waved his arms to get their attention. When they looked at him he pointed down the street where they saw Pitch talking to who they were looking for, at least he assumed it was who they were looking for.

"There he is." North shouted and they charged.

* * *

When they got close enough Tooth decided to speak up, "Pitch, get away from him!" Pitch didn't seem at all surprised that they were there and turned around as if he was greeting an old friend.

"Well well well, isn't this exciting. The Big Five all in one place," He said, "And why should I get away from him?" He asked pointing toward the shadows where he was standing, "We're just having a friendly conversation."

"You and friendly don't even belong in the same sentence." Jack growled.

Pitch only chuckled, "Well that's not a very Guardian-like greeting now is it Jack?" Pitch crossed his arms, "Why the hostility? I haven't done anything wrong. Do you see any Nightmares here?" he asked while making a gesture with his hand. The Guardians had to admit, they didn't see any around. Pitch chuckled, "Did North put you up to this?" he asked. Their lack of response was a clear enough answer, Pitch's chuckle grew, "North and his belly, always the conspiracy theorist. Are you sure someone just didn't put something new into your cookies?" Pitch decided to walk away, "Well clearly I'm not wanted here."

"You're not wanted anywhere." Bunny grumbled. Whether or not Pitch heard him he couldn't tell.

Before Pitch vanished into his shadows he turned to the unknown teen, "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"Likewise," he answered and Pitch fully disappeared. He turned to the Guardians, "I assume you have a good reason? Considering you're still here."

"Well, we want to talk to you." Tooth said.

"And why is that?" he answered.

"Maybe if you showed yourself we could explain it better," Bunny grumbled. The teen looked offended, but then Jack jumped in.

"What he means is," he started, "That it would be easier to talk to you if we could see you fully. The teen sighed and walked out of the shadows. When he was completely out of the shadows the Guardians were slightly surprised, what they saw was definitely _not_ what they were expecting.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And there you go, the second chapter.**

**I realize I was pretty evil with the cliffhanger, but hey, it comes with the author package. The right to be evil when writing.**

**Also, Val is an OC that I made up that seemed perfect for the spirit that represents Cupid. If you want to see more of here in the later chapters let me know, I'll be putting a poll on my profile where you readers can vote on it.**

**POLL IS UP!**

**Another thing, if I didn't describe Val very well, or you're having a hard time picturing her. Go to this web address, it'll give you a near perfect image on how I pictured Val.**

**media - cache - ak0 . pinimg 236x / 21 / da / c0 / 21dac0072cab8f1fd43885c3a06ead05 . j p g**

**Of course you'll have to do it without spaces. Or just look on my profile and the link should be there.**

**Well this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Leo

**Hey everyone guess what this story isn't dead.**

…**Yeah you all must hate me for making you wait this long for an update especially after the ending I gave you in the last chapter. I've just been busy with school, life, and my other stories, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I still updated.**

**I want to thank all of you that reviewed.**

* * *

**Guardianboy: I'm glad you think so**

**Mystic Fairy Tame: I'm glad my story captured your interest, and I must say you have a cool name**

**Anonymous Trainer: Aren't they pretty much the same thing? Well I'm glad you're enjoying my work, and as for your third question. I finished it and I'm now working on the sequel.**

**FlightFeathers: I'm glad you like the story, hate the fact that you hate Val just because of the music she listens to, I added a few more artists that she listens to in order to give her some more taste. Also, well I forgive you, but there's still a chance Val will make a re-appearance and I'll make sure to leave out the One Direction is she does(question would you like Val if she didn't listen to One Direction?)**

**Starskulls: Well well well if it isn't the motivation that got me to write this story. Ha-ha, well I'm glad I was able to write this story so well(even if I've only gotten a few chapters out so far). The shipping will be slight, but it will still be there. Whether or not something comes out of it will depend on where this story takes us.**

**XxSparklePopsxX: Yeah sorry for the long wait, and I just had to do that. And your reaction made it worth it LOL XD. Well I'm doing what you asked, it just took a while.**

* * *

**Well that's all i have for the A.N. so on with the chapter!**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The teen crossed his arms, "Well?" he asked. The Guardians could only stare.

"Crikey," Bunny said and the guardian slightly agreed.

The spirit rolled his eyes knowing that every time he met someone for the first time he got this reaction.

The teen looked to be the same age as Jack and he had a similar build, but looked an inch or two taller. His skin was lightly tanned, but it was barely noticeable. His eyes were green, no they were blue, now indigo, now purple, his eyes were constantly going through the colors of the rainbow in an everlasting pattern. His blonde hair was slightly shaggy and fell above his eyes in the front with it going slightly to the side and down to his neck in the back. He was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a dark grey V-neck, dark blue jeans and white shoes. On his head was a dark grey fedora and coming out of his back was a set of impressive gold feathered wings

"Yeah I get it I look weird… so what?" he asked.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Sorry, it just wasn't what we were expecting," The teen shrugged it off, "well I think we got off on the wrong foot. Why don't we break the ice a bit," Bunny rolled his eyes, but the teen smiled a bit, "Name's Jack Frost," he said extending hand.

The teen shook it, "Leo Griffon." He said.

"This is North, Sandy, Bunny, and I think you already know Tooth." Jack said introducing the rest.

Leo nodded, "It's been a few centuries, but yeah I know her."

North walked forward, "Leo, you to meet you. Now we need to get back to the pole."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "And why should I go to the pole?" he asked.

"It's kind of important and we can't talk about it here," Tooth said.

Leo crossed his arms again, "And if I don't want to go?"

"Then I'll grab those wings and throw you into one of my tunnels." Bunny growled.

Leo laughed, "You couldn't even if you tried." He said pulling a golden want out of his pocket at the top of the wand was a tear-shaped diamond that changed color just like his eyes did.

"Oh that's it." Bunny growled and leapt at him. The other Guardians tried to hold him back, but they didn't have to when Leo shot a small rainbow colored blast out of his wand that shot Bunny back several feet into some garbage cans.

Leo smirked and twirled his wand a few times before blowing on it as if it were a gun, "I told him he didn't listen," He said, "well it was a pleasurable visit, but I have go." Leo stretched out his wings and with a powerful leap he took off.

"Jack Tooth after him." North said and they took off in their own ways and sped after him.

* * *

"Leo!" Tooth shouted as she increased her speed. Leo turned around and his eye briefly changed to light yellow-orange before he turned his head and he blasted the clouds with his wand. The cloud started to crackle before a bolt of lightning shot out of the clouds past him and towards the two Guardians.

"Tooth look out!" Jack said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the way where the lightning barely missed either of them.

"Thanks Jack," Tooth said before she notice Jack was still holding her hand. Jack noticed too and he quickly let go leaving both of them blushing. They both looked up and saw Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Darn, we lost him." Jack grumbled.

* * *

They flew back down to the ground, "He's gone."

There was a rustling as Bunny got out of the garbage cans Leo launched him into, "The next time I see that little bugger I'm gonna- what's so funny?" he asked when he saw everyone was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh man I wish I had a camera right now." Jack said. He couldn't hold it in any longer he burst out laughing.

"What seriously what?" he said reaching a paw up to scratch the area behind his ears when he noticed something about his paw. He looked all around his body, his entire body was colored prink pink with the black patters of his fur now colored bright purple. "WHAT THE!" everyone burst out laughing. North laughed so hard he nearly toppled over. Sandy's laugh was inaudible, but it was evident that he was laughing hysterically.

* * *

"I must say," a shady voice echoed through, "that was quite a show, and that is a good look for you Bunny." Pitch emerged from the shadows, "I highly doubt he wants to be a Guardian now."

"How do you know about that?" Tooth asked.

Pitch chuckled, "Why else would you be talking to a spirit nobody believes in after ignoring for centuries?" he turned to the Guardian of Fun, "You know this don't you Jack, let me ask you a question. If you weren't chosen to be a Guardian, would these guys even acknowledge your existence?" he asked in his snake-like voice, "And another thing, how many of you knew about Leo before he was chosen? Food for thought."

"Ah shut up and how back to the bed you came from," Bunny growled.

Pitch only chuckled before talking, "Sorry I just can't take you seriously with you looking like that. All you need are some shades and then the Guardians can audition you for a battery commercial." He laughed before backing into the shadows, "Also, since Leo has no interest in being a Guardian. Maybe he'll consider working with me."

"Why would he join a scumbag like you?" Bunny said.

Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so I'm the villain. I'm the one that knows Leo, I talk to him, I show that he isn't just another spirit. Now let's look at you, the heroes, the Guardians of Childhood. You're the ones that ignore Leo, you're the ones that didn't recognize him, you're the ones that insulted him for not having any believers. Yet you think you can fix all that up by making him a Guardian?" he shook his head, "The meaning of the words 'hero' and 'villain' sure have changed haven't they." He said before vanishing out of sight.

"Shadow-sneaking scumbag," Bunny grumbled.

Tooth looked over at Jack who hadn't said anything yet, "Jack are you alright?" Jack looked down and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Was he right?" he asked, "That if I wasn't meant to be a Guardian I would continue to be ignored?"

"Course not," North said, "He just want to get in head." He said.

"But still, if you look at it the way Pitch said… it really doesn't make us look that good." Jack pointed out.

Sandy floated into the air a sandy image of a cursive capital 'L' over his head, "Sandy's right," North said, "we need to find Leo."

"Yeah I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." Bunny grumbled.

"Bunny, if you keep this grudge up it'll only make things worse," Tooth pointed out, "you heard what Pitch said. We keep this up he'll think we're the enemy."

North nodded, "Tooth has good point, how about you Jack?" there wasn't a response, "Jack? Jack!" they looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Jack was soaring through the sky the wind carrying him just like it always did. He flew up to the clouds and flew right through him. Above the clouds the winter night sky was completely clear with all the stars twinkling in the twilight. The moon was bright and seemed as silent as ever.

A noise sounded in Jack's ears and he turned to see Leo sitting on a floating platform staring at the moon. He was moving his wand making rainbow colored markings in the air. Jack flew closer trying to be as quiet as possible.

* * *

"Clearly I'm doing something wrong, I just don't know what." Leo said, Jack realized he was talking to the moon, or rather the Man in the Moon, "All I've done is help create and inspire and yet… everyone I meet just sees right through me. All you gave me was this wand and a name, but what else can I do when you won't tell me what?" Leo sighed, "At least I have my friends."

"Well maybe you can make one more." Jack said making himself known.

Leo turned around ready to blast Jack with his wand, "Oh it's you," he said, "what do you want?"

Jack shrugged, "Just to talk, and to thank you for turning Bunny into a bigger laughing stock that before." Leo smiled.

"What can I say?" he said in a playful tone throwing his wand in the air and catching it behind his back, "The kangaroo really needs to loosen up." Jack laughed.

"Seriously, a pink Easter Bunny covered in garbage, that's just brilliant." Jack said.

"Actually it sounds like Bunny after drinking too much of Old Man North's eggnog." Leo said. There was a silence before they burst out laughing.

"You're probably right." Jack said, "so Leo, how long have you been a spirit?"

Leo thought for a minute his color changing eyes concentrating, "Not sure, I stopped counting the years after the Roman Empire fell." He said as if it was nothing.

Jack's eyes widened, "You've been around since the B.C. times?"

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, he took his fedora off and scratched his blonde hair, "Now you must think you're talking to a fossil or something close to that." Actually that was exactly what Jack was thinking, the spirit in front of him that looked like he's 17 was actually older than just about everyone he knew, except maybe Val. "Well I'll spare you the awkwardness and take my leave." He stretched his wings and put his fedora back on.

"You know, the Guardian really do want to meet with you." Jack said.

Leo paused, "Tell North I'll be at his Christmas Party, maybe then we can talk." Leo shot his wand at the air in front of him where a rainbow portal appeared.

"What's with all the rainbows?" Jack asked.

Leo laughed, "I've been asking the moon that for centuries." He took off and flew into the portal. Leaving Jack alone, he flew back to where he left the others eager to share what he got from Leo.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Sorry I didn't have more to write, but hopefully this was enough.**

**Well, be sure to leave a review telling me your opinion on Leo, any ideas you have, or anything else related to that.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't have such a long wait.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Party Crasher

**I'm back with another chapter. See I told you the wait wouldn't be as long this time!**

**I want to thank the few readers of you that reviewed the last chapter, so let's get to it.**

* * *

**Guardianboy: I'm glad you think so, and I'll continue to try and make these chapters good.**

**Anonymous Trainer: Well I hope I won't disappoint, Just don't set your hopes too high. Who knows one of these chapters just might stink.**

**Angelica Felicity Brice: Well you got your wish, I hope this chapter satisfies you, also your penname is very interesting.**

**FlightFeathers: Ha-ha, I know right. Those two just need to admit it to each other since it's already pretty obvious. You gave a pretty long review. I must say I'm glad you cleared all that up, it'll really help me if I decide to bring Val back. I'm glad you like Leo's character and thanks for the advice, because of it I was able to come up with a few ideas. I won't say what they are though, that would be telling.**

* * *

**Well now that that's out of the way let's get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own RotG, the Guardian belong to Dreamworks. I only own Leo and Val.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Jack came out of the clouds and flew down to where the other Guardians were, "Jack," North said as he spotted him, "where did you go?"

"I found Leo," Jack said, "he's gone now, but I was able to talk to him." that caught their attention, "He said he was going to be at your Christmas Party North and that maybe he could talk to us afterwards."

North nodded, "This is good, Leo comes to party and we make him Guardian."

"I'm not sure he'll accept it that quickly North." Jack said, "Not everyone wants to be a Guardian."

North laughed, "Everyone wants to be Guardian."

"I didn't at first, and Leo probably won't either." Jack pointed out, "Why is it that you didn't know Leo when he appeared?"

North shrugged, "Don't know, maybe new spirit." Jack shook his head and Tooth did too.

"But that can't be right, he helped me with the design and the creation of the tooth canisters." Tooth said.

Jack nodded in agreement, "I asked him how long he had been a spirit. He's older than all of you combined, and yet this the first time you pay attention to him all because Manny chose him to be a Guardian."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "You're sounding like Pitch." Jack looked at Bunny.

"Maybe because he was right about a few things," Jack said before taking off.

"Jack!" Tooth called out to him, but he was already out of earshot.

* * *

From the shadows Pitch watched the Guardians, "Oh I love it when everything so easily falls into place." He said silently to himself, "now just a few more steps before I can't put my plan into action."

* * *

The next few days flew by and it was now Christmas Day. North was extremely busy the previous night and now that all the work was done, it was time to prepare for his Annual Christmas Celebration. "Put tables there, make sure tree is decorated and- ugh move with your pointy heads." North said as he struggled not to step on the small elves running all around his feet. "Always under boot." He grumbled.

The window opened with a gust of wind and Jack flew in, "Hey North, sorry about ending things so coldly the other day."

"No problem," North said, "does not matter anyway, it's Christmas. I could use big help. Punchbowl to make, can you do it. Make it ice, makes punch keep cool longer."

Jack smiled, "You got it North."

* * *

Jack helped North put the finishing touches on the workshop prepping it for the upcoming party a few hours later all the different spirits and assorted guests began to arrive. Before Jack knew it the entire workshop was filled with a lot of spirits that Jack didn't know.

* * *

Jack pushed his way through the crowd to where he saw the other Guardians were waiting, "Geez North, I'm always forgetting how popular your Christmas parties are."

North chuckled, "Yes, yes, Christmas is very popular." North scanned the crowd, "Now to find Leo."

Tooth floated higher to get a bird's eye view, "Found him, he's over by the tree."

"Okay, Tooth go with Jack and get him over here so when can get this over with." Bunny said, well more like grumbled.

"Bunny, lighten up. It's Christmas!" North said, Sandy said the same things using the symbols over his head.

* * *

Jack and Tooth floated over to where they saw Leo. He was talking to two female spirits. One they recognized as Val, the other was unfamiliar. She had long brown hair that was tipped with pink, a bizarre multi-colored skirt and striped tights. Leo saw the two Guardians approach.

"Excuse me girls." He said walking past them to meet the two Guardians.

"You came," Jack said.

Leo shrugged, "I said I would didn't I?" Jack looked down at what leo was wearing and almost laughed. Leo was still wearing his grey fedora, but he was also wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he had ever seen. It was bright red with an almost 3D Christmas tree surrounded by tinsel and actually tiny ornaments. Leo looked down, "You like my sweater?" he said before pressing the star of the tree and then the entire area around the tree light up with small blinking green and red lights.

"Yeah is very…" Jack said trying to holdback laughs, "festive." Tooth gave Jack a look.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "I see, thanks. So… what about you two, enjoying the party?" they nodded, and Leo smirked, "Any little episodes between the two of you under the mistletoe?" they blushed and Leo laughed" Totally messing with you. So, you said you Guardians wanted to see me?" Leo asked.

"They did, follow me." Tooth said still slightly flustered from Leo's little joke.

* * *

"There he is," North said as the three came in, "Leo Griffon."

He nodded, "In the flesh," leo tried to walk through the door, but his wings were too big, "Okay let me just," He tried to squeeze in but his wings wouldn't fit. Bunny found the scene very amusing. "Oh forget this." Leo said before his wings fanned out before retracting into his back. He walked through the door, "That's better."

"Nice sweater," North said, "way to get in spirit of season." Leo nodded his thanks.

North opened his mouth again, but Leo held up a hand, "Wait, I have something for all of you. It is Christmas." Leo said pulling out his wand. The Guardians looked at each other, Leo got them Christmas presents? "North," leo said waving his wand before a Christmas style cookie car appeared, "Filled with my special cookies, and enchanted to that every time a child does something nice another cookie fills it. Don't worry it's a lot bigger on the inside." He said tossing the jar to North.

"Well, thank you," North said with a smile, "Is great gift." He was actually a little jealous that Leo could make something like this.

Leo nodded, "Sandy," he waved his wand again a soft white and gold pillow appeared, "Made from silk and stuffed with clouds for extra plushness, no need to worry about re-fluffing it. and you can infuse your dreamsand into it to make sure there's always a bit of your magic out there." Sandy accepted the pillow and a sleeping happy face appeared over his head. Leo chuckled, "Glad you like it. Bunny you're next."

Bunny braced himself for a blast of pinkifying magic, instead he felt something land in his paw. He looked down, "A new boomerang?" he asked. In his pay was a wooden boomerang with silver tribal markings carved into it.

"Not just any boomerang," Leo said, "It won't only return, whoever throws it can direct it with his mind, its magic." He said waving his wand creating rainbow sparkles.

"Crikey," he said admiring the weapon, "thanks mate." He said, maybe Bunny misjudged Leo a bit.

"Jack," Leo said, "I know it must be great to have believers and to be seen," The Guardians cringed a bit, "but I figure you could use this on those lonely winter nights." He took off his fedora, showed it to everyone letting them see it was empty. Then he waved his wand over it, "Winter solstice!" there was a multicolored poof and then everyone was surprise. Resting in the fedora was a small pure white wolf pup.

The little pup sniffed the air before he let out a small sneeze; snowflakes came out of his mouth when the small little sound was heard. Tooth cooed at the tiny animal, "Aw, he's so cute."

Leo pointed the puppy at Jack, his small little tail started to wag and he jumped out of the hat and he seemed to run on the wind and into Jack's arms, Leo put the fedora back on his head. "Yep, I always thought Jack Frost should have a magical Artic Wolf at his side, his name is-" he was cut off by the small animal howling very loudly and sending a large gust of wind through the room, "Yeah his name is Gale." The tiny pup started to pant with his tongue sticking out and wag his tail. Bunny reached out a hand to pet him, but the pup snapped at it with a small, yet adorable growl.

Jack chuckled and started to pet him, "I'm going to have loads of fun with you Gale." Gale barked as a response.

Leo nodded, "Okay now last, but certainly not least." Leo started to twirl his fingers around each other and something began to form. He pulled his hands away from each other to reveal a necklace. It was on a gold chain with a few jeweled feather charms and diamonds shaped like teeth with one tooth shaped diamond bigger than the others. Tooth gasped and Leo walked behind tooth and put it around her neck. Jack felt a little jealous.

"Leo… its beautiful." Tooth said before turning around and giving Leo a hug. Jack felt even more jealous seeing Tooth hug Leo. When Tooth pulled away Leo gave her a smile and she gasped again, within seconds Tooth's fingers were in Leo's mouth, "Look at those teeth, nowhere near as white as Jack's, but yours have a whiteness of their own. Like a perfect white and blank canvas no one would dare to paint on."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," North said.

"Oh sorry," she said hovering away blushing in slight embarrassment.

"Okay Leo, you give good gifts," North said.

"How is my status on the whole list thing?" Leo asked, "Am I on the Nice List?"

North laughed, "_On_ Nice List, you hold record. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize sooner, more surprising Man in Moon didn't pick sooner."

"Wait, hold up and rewind," Leo said, "The Man in the Moon?"

"Yes he has chosen you, to be Guardian." North said proudly.

Leo was surprised, "Whoa, what? What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

"We don't," Jack said, "but Manny must've chosen you for a-" he was cut off by a large explosion in the main room. The all looked at each other before rushing into the room.

* * *

Pitch was standing on top of the Globe, it was covered in swirling black said and there was a wind gusting through the work shop. Nightmares were running everywhere. Most of the spirits had left, those that stuck around were launching attacks at the Nightmare King, but the Nightmares seemed to take them like they nothing.

"Now where are you?" Pitch asked as he scanned the crowd. Leo and the Guardian burst into the room. Pitch spotted Leo and smirked, "Lovely day for a celebration, too bad I didn't get an invitation."

Bunny growled, "You are not welcome 'ere." He said.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "Well I'm not here for you," he said, "I'm here for him." he said pointing at Leo.

An arrow flew by Pitch's face narrowly missing him. Pitch turned and glared at the person that shot the arrow, "You're not taking him anywhere." Val said a bow in her hand with a drawn arrowed knocked and ready to fire.

Pitch scoffed and with a wave of his hand a wave of black sand shot in Val's direction. the wave hit her and sent her flying back a bit. Pitch turned to the Guardians and he made a whip of black sand that he used to grab Leo.

"Hey, let me go." Leo said, grunting he tried extending his wings, but they were still retracted.

"No, you… are coming with me." Pitch said as he mounted a powerful Nightmare with a tied up Leo behind him, "merry Christmas to all and to all a fear filled night." He laughed and he along with his other Nightmares disappeared, and then there was en explosion of sand that blinded everyone.

* * *

When the dust cleared they saw that Pitch and the blonde were gone, "Leo!" the Guardians shouted.

"We have to go after him," Jack said.

"Everyone's to the sled." North said.

"I'm coming too," Val said landing next to them there was a bow clutched in her hands and a quiver of arrows.

"No," Bunny said, "It's going to be far too dangerous for a girl-" he was cut off by Val slapping him across the face.

"Listen up Kangaroo," she said, "Leo's my friend and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines like a good girl while he's with that scumbag." She said in a tone that surprised everyone, "Anyone opposed… no? Good, let's go." She said walking to the direction of the sled.

Everyone watched her leave, "She's fought dirty doesn't count." Bunny grumbled.

Val didn't turn around when she said, "All's fair in love and war." Jack laughed at that and so did Tooth. All the other guardians followed the Archer of Love to the Sled Stable on a mission to save their creative friend.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap.**

**Leo sure knows how to give good presents, and looks like Val's got a bit of fire in her when it comes to Leo.**

**Well, be sure to leave a review telling me what your opinion is.**

**This is W. R. Winter's signing off.**


End file.
